The Illuminated Crystal
by Rittie
Summary: A series of HolyIce (Durbe x Rio/Merag) one-shots/drabbles, some may be connected, but mostly stand alones. Pure HolyIce, no other pairings. T to be safe. Dedicated to Durbe The Barian. ON HOLD until further notice.
1. Oranges

**To the person who made me fall in love with HolyIceshipping. Durbe the Barian.**

 **I already loved the two as characters when they first showed up but, almost as to make sure that this happened, Durbe-san helped me connect all the dots and now, here we are! Hope you like this :)**

 _Oranges_

"Durbe-san..." the silverhead watched as Merag - no, it was Rio now - walked towards him, with a basket full of something that was round and ... orange? The former Barian Emperor blinked, wondering what they were. He thought that they might be some type of fruit but was uncertain on which one.

"Yes, Rio-san?" he asked, happy that he didn't confuse her two names again, thereby making her annoyed... again.

"Would you like some oranges?" she asked, sitting beside him with a smile.

Durbe reached out for one and moved to bite it.

"Oh no! You first need to peal it!" Rio brought out a knife and pealed the fruit, the silvernette watching her do it with curious. "Try it now!"

He did as told and blinked, coughing out of the blue.

"Ehm... I forgot to mention that they can be somewhat sour at first if the juice inside is strong..." Rio frowned, patting his back.

From that day on, Durbe swore to never even look at that fruit again, much less eat it.

 **Blame it on Vector? Well, he didn't really do anything to them so, your choice guys :)**


	2. Wine

**I was debating between two prompts for this but decided** **on one instead, while the next one right after will be connected to this one. Hope you like it!**

"Brother..." Rio's head popped inside, her eyes searching for him until she located him on his bed.

It had been a couple of days since the Numbers War ended and her brother had spent most of those locked in his room, unable to face Yuma or any of their other friends. Rio had been the same (having decided to side with him on this in hopes of making him feel better) until the third day, when a certain silvernette busted the doors of their mansion (they had taken upon living in the old Kamishiro estate, the other Emperors moving in one by one. Currently it was only them and Alit) and then the one's of her room, demanding for her to come out and go to the park with him. The ice queen had tried to protest but Durbe, unusually out of character, dragged her out and, without even letting her get dressed, moved her to the estate's front yard.

That's where he pretty much threw a lot of fallen leaves onto her, causing her to laugh out of surprise and shock.

By the end of their little game, both of them had been pretty breathless but nothing could have prepared her for what Durbe did. He had kissed her.

Yes, kissed her. On the lips. Which is also when she tasted the alchohol in his breath (him having started to french her) and wondered if Durbe's state of drunkness was somehow Vector's fault. She wouldn't put it past him.

Now, to explain it to her brother without him killing the almost sober Durbe.

Fun.


	3. Brother

**We are back! In case anyone is reading this... anyways, if there are people who enjoy this one, hope you like it!**

 _Brother_

If there was one thing Rio was worried about, it was Ryoga's reaction.

She knew that he wouldn't take as so lightly towards Durbe if he knew that the other had kissed her. No amount of explaining that Durbe had been drunk (so Vector's fault and it saddened her for some reason ... that Vector pranked him again, yes that was it!).

Now, aside from denial being her best friend, she climbed up the strairs of their mansion and knocked on her brother's bedroom door. Receiving no answer, Rio simply came in, shocked to see him and Yuma listening to some very loud music as they played some fighting game that Rio had no interest in. She had enough of fighting and blood to last her a lifetime. Sighing, she tip-toed over and poked his shoulder.

"I know that Durbe kissed you and I don't mind. Better than Kaito, at least..."

With those wise words, her brother went back to his game and kicking Yuma's butt at it (from what she could see). Shocked, Rio stared at his back.

Who was he and what had he done to her brother?

... naturally, what Rio didn't know was that Ryoga had found out because Durbe himself (now thankfully sober) came to apologize for it (he had given them his blessings) and told him that Vector had spiked his drink with Alit's help.

After Rio left the room to call Durbe and check if he was really okay, Ryoga smirked.

Teasing his little sister was still a fun thing to do. He figured it would always be.

 **I do ship SharkBait but in this drabble series, they are only friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Just friends playing some video games, listening to some music and having some brotherly bonding time. That is all. So don't cuss at me anyone *winks***

 **Next one should be up sometime tomorrow. Stay tuned!**


	4. Broken

**This one might be a bit sad... anyways, it's not connected to anything unlike the previous two ("Wine" and "Brother") and it's probably just this drabble so no worries, I will try and make this the only sad one!**

 **WARNING:** potentially OOC for Durbe. Just in case you want to skip this one.

 _Broken_

She saw him with the person he loved.

That wouldn't be such a big surprise if he hadn't led her to believe that he loved her back. They had talked a lot (her brother had even given them his blessings!) and she thought that they had come to an understanding about their mutile feelings. But no, it had all been in vane.

As Rio watched him interact with his beloved other half, she felt the pieces of her heart melt. Despite everything, she still loved him. She still wanted to be with him. Would she ever get over this pain?

That wouldn't have been such a big surprise if he had told her from the start to not get her hopes up.

 **Well ... yeah. Next one should be much more... cheerful. I mean, Rio will be having fun! (and so will Vector, in his own special way...)**

 **But that's a drabble for another day ;)**


	5. Amusement

**The next one. Don't worry, "Broken" is not connected to any other drabble. For those of you who read this...**

 _Amusement_

"Why am I here?"

Rio was ready to slap her brother across his head.

His infamous question was starting to annoy her as she, along with him and the rest of the Barian's, entered the local amusement park.

"To have fun?" Alit questioned back as Misael sighed, Vector looked around bored, Gilag talked to his tanuki and Durbe was walking right behind her in a protective manner, which didn't go unnoticed by Ryoga.

"What are you doing Durbe?"

The silvernette smiled carefully. "Nothing, Nasch. Just walking."

"Right behind my sister?" the purplenette's eyes narrowed as he started to move towards the books lover.

"Oh look! Birds!" Vector shouted randomly as he - 'accidently' - tripped on his feet in his haste to face them, causing Gilag to slam into Alit, who slammed into Misael, who slammed into Ryoga who did in Durbe who pushed down Rio, their lips meeting.

They all froze as the two blushed, before Durbe pulled away, not looking at Shark's angry expression.

"DURBE! What did you just do to my sister!?"

With that, he began chasing him around the other Emperors and then the park.

"Jyan, jyan."

The rest of the Emperors turned to face the laughing redhead. But Rio didn't care.

She put her finger onto her lips, still somewhat feeling weird.

What did that kiss mean?

 **This one will have a sequel of sorts, so look out to that in the future!**

 **Vector being Vector is fun :D**


	6. Balloon

**I'm only uploading this because HolyIce needs more love and my belief that someone is reading these lol**

 _Balloon_

"What shall we play?"

Nasch posed the innocent question. Now you may think, what's wrong with that?

Merag will tell you. It starts with a "V" and ends with "R".

If you couldn't guess what came out of such a question, don't worry, Merag is here to tell you.

It all started when they first arrived hours ago and led up to her brother's question. Naturally, a certain somebody just had to decide that they should go ride the roller coaster and, of course, her brother just couldn't say no. Well, at least Durbe sat next to her (with Nasch right behind them). No, that was not the issue.

What was the issue is that the certain someone, somehow, managed to pick up Tsukumo Yuma on their to the ride. She now had to listen to their loud laughs in the back. That wasn't the issue either. What was the issue was the water balloon that greeted them when they exited the machine.

"VECTOR!"

To say that certain somebody wasn't having fun was calling the sky green.

But she would pay him back one day, just he wait.

 **This is connected to "Amusement" and so is the next one :)**


	7. Kiss?

**This one will be the last one-shot in a while since I'm putting this one on a hold. I doubt that anyone would be sad over this but just to inform any potential people that are :)**

 **Warning: HolyIce with one-sided Gorgonic. Don't like, skip until worth ones.**

 _Kiss?_

Rio didn't hate Vector.

But she didn't like him in the way she liked Durbe either.

Still, the way the redhead acted around her caused her to wonder if maybe he liked her as more than a victim. Now, the very notion was hilarious to her but maybe she could use this to her advantage and exact her revenge on him for what he had done at the amusement park.

The morning after the fiasco of a 'field trip', her brother had decided that Vector needed a time-out... and what would that be, was something the rest of them wondered. What it turned out to be was washing dish (by himself) for the next three months, something Vector deeply despised doing. Smirking as she woke up one such morning, Rio walked down into the kitchen to find both Durbe (reading some book) and Vector (doing Durbe's dirty dishes) in the kitchen.

Like the confident queen she was, Merag walked up to Vector and pecked him on the cheek, smirking as she watched his eyes widen.

"Punishment for yesterday, Vecky."

With that, she sat beside a stunned but amused (whatever by her act or her nickname for the redhead) Durbe.

Life was fun, so why not enjoy it by teasing a certain carrothead?


End file.
